Summoner Gwen
by Wandering Sage
Summary: read inside. gwen discovers a new ability. please read and review.


1Summoner Gwen

ArashiRyuu- hi. This is a crossover with final fantasy 6-10, Naruto, Teen titans, ATLA, and ben ten. I don't own the rights to any of the above. This is the only time I'm putting that. Okay. This is set, sometime after season one of ben ten. Anyway enjoy, or don't.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Detroit, a bank was robbed. Ben went XLR8 and chased the hijacked armor car. He got close enough and cut the tires. Once the tank stopped, two men got out. Each got out a handgun and aimed at the blue and black creature. The one on the right fired, only to see the creature leave an afterimage. Then next thing he knew, he was seeing stars. XLR8 was about to take care of the other when he saw him slump to the ground. "Huh?"

He saw a red haired man wearing gypsy-ish clothes, and carrying a sword. "Don't worry. He's only stunned. Though, I must say, it is rare to find a star chaser so far from home." he noticed the omnitrix's symbol. "So, that's it is it? Who knew that trinket would find itself on this planet?" a siren blazed. "It seems that we must part for now. We will meet again. Spirits guide you till then." he seemed to vanish, as if he was never there.

"Weird." said Ben. He ran towards the RV camp the others were staying at. He got to the outskirts when the omnitrix deactivated. He walked to his grandpa's RV and got there before sunset. He saw his grandpa outside, cooking one of his "specialties". He said, "You'll never guess what happened."

"Then why don't you tell me?" asked Grandpa Max.

Ben explained up to the point where he saw the man. "Then I saw this weird looking guy. He had red hair, brown eyes, strange clothes and carried a sword." Max seemed to pale. "What's wrong?"

"You met Pendragon?" asked Max.

"I think so." said Ben. "Why? Is he dangerous?"

Max answered. "Only if you get on his bad side."

Ben smirked. "I can take him."

Max shook his head and continued cooking. Gwen came out of the RV and heard flute music. "Where's that coming from? It sounds close."

Max looked around until he saw Pendragon reclining on a picnic table close by playing a crimson flute. He stopped playing and stood up. He did a little bow and walked towards them. "Maxwell Tennyson, it has been a long time, old comrade. How is your family?"

Max looked him in the eye and said, "They're all right. These are my grandchildren, Ben and Gwen."

Pendragon waved and kept walking towards them. "Still have the old RV I see."

"Yes." said Max.

Pendragon sighed. "You're not still mad about the incident in Virginia are you?" Max narrowed his eyes. "I'll take that as a yes."

Max groaned. "Let's cut to the chase. Why are you here?"

Pendragon shook his head. "I was only following a star chaser and found you three. Though, I doubt it's purely coincidental. Isn't that right, Benjamen?"

Ben hid his left hand behind his back. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's no good lying to me. You're spirit is the same as the star chaser I met earlier. Besides, I have no quarrel with any of you. I'm just a wanderer." said Pendragon.

They heard several screams and turned their heads to the right. Ben said, "Hero time." he activated the watch and turned it until it got to the picture of XLR8.

A split second before, Pendragon whispered, "Petrosapiean." the only one to catch it was Gwen.

Ben pressed the watch down and in his place stood Diamondhead. "Stupid watch. Hey Gramps, you mind giving me a lift?" Max nodded and DH got on top of the RV. Max and Gwen got inside.

"Cruentus Voco." said Pendragon.

A blood red horse appeared beside him. "Yes, Pendragon?"

"We're taking a ride." said Pendragon. He flipped and stood on the horse's back. "Follow the RV."

"Etiam." the horse galloped and easily caught up with the RV.

"Amiculum." said Pendragon. He had seen Gwen looking out the window so he cloaked them both.

E plurimes unim

(don't ask.)

The RV and Pendragon rode for ten minutes until they saw the source of the screams. They saw a giant bat and a ethereal woman with long white hair. Pendragon said, "consto." both he and the horse were once again visible. The horse stopped and Pendragon flipped and landed on his feet. 'Great, a banshee and a bataros. Alone his chances are zip. Pity.'

DH jumped from the RV and shot several crystal shards at the banshee. Each one went right through her. "What?"

The banshee opened her mouth and a sonic blast shot through it. DH leapt to the side a second to late. His left arm shattered. "Foolish mortal, did you think it'd be that simple?" asked the banshee.

Pendragon sighed. "This could take awhile. Pirus cresco." a pear tree sprung up from the ground in front of him. He plucked a pear and started eating. He sighed as the giant bat picked DH up and dropped him. "Jan, be a dear and proceed with plan b."

'all right, Moron.'

Inside the RV, Gwen was watching her cousin get beat up. With each passing second, her eyes showed more and more anger. A voice inside her head interrupted her thoughts. 'If you wish to help, say Angelus Letum Voco.'

Gwen shrugged and walked out of the RV. Her Grandpa's voice droned out. She cried out, "Angelus Letum Voco!"

A teenage guy appeared. He had two black wings, black robes, a sword, and white hair. "Okay, who called me?"

Gwen answered. "I think I did. Who are you?"

"Friends call me Zack. Well, since you summoned me, what do you want me to do?" said the guy.

Gwen gulped. "You see the bat and the ghost lady? Take care of them before my cousin get's killed."

Zack grinned. "Granted." he hovered towards the banshee. "We can do this easily, or hard. Your choice."

The banshee shot another sonic blast at him. He hovered to the side. "Foolish mortal. You too will fall!"

Zack drew his sword. It was black and had flames surrounding it. "Letum artis: Caelestis signum." (Death technique: heavenly seal) he slashed ten times, ending with a cross. "Exitus" the banshee split into several pieces which disappeared shortly after. He sheathed his sword and looked up. He saw DH falling once again. Not really thinking, he dove to cushion his fall.

DH landed on something soft. He concentrated on reforming his left arm. Once that was done he charged the bat. "Come on you overgrown rat!"

Zack crawled to his feet and dusted himself off. "Ow." he saw DH firing several shards at the bat, damaging it some. "Hey, rock head! Aim for it's eyes!"

DH did as he was told. Once the bat was blinded, DH fired two larger missiles. One hitting the right wing, the other the left. "All Right! Who's bad?"

Zack walked up to the grounded bat. "Acerbus Dimmito." (Dark dismiss) a black pentagram appeared below the bat and it disappeared. He hovered over to Gwen. "If that is all, summoner, I need to go back and file my report."

Gwen gulped and said, "Dismissed." Zack twirled and disappeared.

Max, who was amazed by this whole thing, walked out of the RV. He heard clapping and turned towards Pendragon. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"The banshee and the bat, no. Gwen awakening her potential, yes." said Pendragon.

DH said, "If you've done anything to hurt Gwen, I'll..."

Pendragon sighed. "I've done nothing to harm her or you. I've done nothing to you period."

Gwen asked, "Then what I did just now was...?"

"All you, Summoner Gwen." said Pendragon. "I could train you if you wish, but I won't without Max's permission. Know this. If you decide to train with me, we will have to travel without either Max or Ben. The choice is yours." he sat down and started eating another pear.

Gwen was fighting a mental battle. On the one side, she wanted to learn what she could do. On the other, she new her parent's would never allow it. She kept weighing the options until her head hurt.

Max spoke up. "If she does go with you, will you guarantee her safety?"

Pendragon sighed, then swallowed. "As much as I possible can." he thought for a moment. "How about a trial run? Say till the end of Summer?"

Gwen struggled with the idea for three more minutes before saying, "All right. When do we start?"

Pendragon looked at the moons position and sighed. "Tomorrow. Pleasant dreams." he snapped his fingers and the tree turned into a pear shaped pillow.

Gwen and Max went inside the RV. DH stayed and watched Pendragon. "What are you?"

"Originally human." said Pendragon. He whispered, "sopor." DH fell into a deep sleep. "Homo Hominis." Ben returned to normal. "Vestis." a blanket fell on Ben. "Effero." Ben hovered in the air. Pendragon pointed to the RV and Ben hovered inside it. "I love magic."

(Three minutes before hand)

Max sighed. "Since you agreed, you might as well know what to expect. First off, he loves messing with people's heads. Second, never call his bird a pigeon. Third, pay attention to what he teaches you. It might save you're life."

Gwen asked, "Grandpa, who is he?"

"He is a person of great honor. He's also knows how to use just about any traditional weapon. He adapts quickly." said Max. They saw Ben float in, covered with a blanket. "He's also powerful."

As she was going to sleep, Gwen had one thought. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AR: hi. I kinda need you're guys/ladies help. On two things actually. What weapon to train Gwen with. And what animal will she have for a familiar? Please review.


End file.
